


A Vast Universe

by meantforinfinitesadness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Car Accidents, Choking, Crack, Force Healing, Forced Marriage, He doesn't know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Infinite sadness, Injury, Interviews, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Obi-Wan is Anakin's Brother, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Qui-Gon Jinn, Past Relationship(s), Referenced Whipping, Shmi is their mother, Single Dad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Slavery, Why is Obi-Wan so Pretty?, but he hates it, i guess?, they both live on tatooine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: One-shots in alternate universes centered on Obi-Wan Kenobi and the stuff I put him through.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 73
Kudos: 397





	1. Single Dad Tries His Best

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what you think. I've got ideas in my head that aren't leaving while I'm trying to work on the series I've got going on. They will all be in different universes (hopefully) and hardly ever be in the actual Star Wars universe if you get me (and really it's because I just know nothing of the universe so this is me writing fics without ever really touching canon or legends...probably).

“Ahsoka, wait!” Cody’s head flies up at the slightly panicked voice that reaches his ears.

“I’ve got her dad.” A younger voice reassures the older voice softly. Cody finally finds the source of the voice and his heart stops. 

A man dressed in a soft sweater and jeans walks slowly to follow the boy that had reassured him. His red hair glints in the soft sun that looms overhead. His beard frames his face beautifully and his blue eyes are marred by dark circles. 

Cody makes his way over to the man slowly, though he speeds up when the man stumbles. Cody barely manages to grab the man before he completely collapses onto the wet ground. The man makes a surprised noise and turns wide eyes up to look at Cody.

Cody’s mouth dries as he gazes into the soft eyes staring back at him. 

The odd moment quickly dissolves as Cody clears his throat and helps the man up. 

“Are you alright?” The man blushes and nods quickly.

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for um, catching me.” He stumbles over his words and Cody finds his breathing hitching at the sight. 

The man is gorgeous and Cody?

Cody’s fucked.

“Uh, were those your kids?” Cody nearly slaps himself at the ridiculous question that leaves his mouth, though the man just smiles at him and nods again.

“Yes, unfortunately, Ahsoka still doesn’t realize I can’t run off after her if she suddenly bolts.” The man’s body deflates as he sighs and looks down. A cane rests in his right hand and all his weight seems to rest on his left leg. “Which is why I’m lucky I have Anakin.” A fond look graces his face and Cody nods.

“What happened?” A mental slap echoes across his mind as Cody realizes that was a question he probably shouldn’t have asked. However, the man just shrugs and shifts a little. He starts to walk across the grass, his eyes staying on the ground. He’s looking holes and bumps. Cody notices the careful way his cane assists his slow gait.

“Car accident. About a month ago I believe.” His voice has quieted and Cody goes to apologize for prying into this stranger’s life after having just met him. “I was with my husband. The kids were with a friend of ours so they weren’t in the car, thank goodness. He died.” Cody can hear the harsh swallow as the man seems to press back tears. “I got my knee crushed as well as my hand.” He lifts his left hand and Cody watches as it trembles. The man chuckles to himself. “My brace for my knee is at home.” He admits softly. “I didn’t think we would make a detour to the park on our short walk.”

“Dad! I got her!” A young boy with blond hair runs to his father’s side as a young girl is clutched in his arms. The boy stops sharply as he looks up at Cody. “Who are you?” His eyes narrow as he asks the question. 

“Anakin,” The man begins to scold the boy, but Cody stops him.

“I’m Cody.” Anakin still glares at him, but Cody can’t help but smile a little. “Your dad fell when he was trying to follow you. I caught him.” Anakin’s eyes soften as he turns his gaze to his dad. His dad gives him a sheepish smile that causes Anakin’s eyes to narrow again.

“You shouldn’t do that. You know you’re not supposed to yet.” The boy reprimands his father and Cody smiles a little wider at the sight.

“It’s been a month, Anakin-” 

“No, it’s been a month since the accident. It’s been a week since you left the hospital.” Cody’s eyes widen as he looks at the man beside him. The father of Anakin and (who Cody believes is) Ahsoka shrinks in on himself a little and bites his lip. 

“I’m sorry little one.” His voice is as soft as his eyes as he speaks to his son. “I just wanted to make sure you two would be alright.” Anakin looks to be rolling the thought over in his mind before he nods. 

“Fine, but you have to rest when we get home.” His father nods, a smile slipping onto his face. “That means you let me do everything.” An eyebrow raises at the statement.

“So you’ll make lunch then? And get Ahsoka to bed? What about the laundry and the dishes?” He’s smirking at the boy as Anakin begins to realize what he said.

“Maybe I’ll help you with stuff instead.” He amends his idea and nods to himself after thinking about it more. “Yeah, that’ll work.” The redhead pats Anakin with his shaky hand and the boy splutters at the move before marching in front of the two older men with Ahsoka in his arms. 

Cody has to catch their father once more as he walks. The man lets a cry lose before clamping down on the sound. Anakin stops in his determined march before rushing back to his father. Anakin kneels down and puts a hand on his father’s knee. 

“It’s just a spam Anakin.” He’s breathless as he informs his child of the reason for the cry. 

“How about I help you three get home, yeah?” Cody asks as he kneels down next to the family. “I don’t think you should walk on that anymore.” 

“If...if you don’t mind, that would be wonderful.” The blush is back and Cody’s heart warms again. 

It takes some maneuvering, but the man is secure against Cody’s back with his left hand trembling lightly where it holds onto Cody’s shirt, and his right hand grasping his cane tightly. Cody sets a steady pace so Anakin and Ahsoka can follow. 

“Thank you for this.” The man whispers into his ear. 

“It’s not a problem, really.” The man hums as they continue on their way. “You know, I never did get your name.” 

“Oh, yes I suppose that’s true.” The man lets out a soft laugh that has Cody’s heart beating faster in his chest. “My name is Ben Kenobi.”

A beautiful man with a beautiful name? Oh yeah. Cody was fucked.


	2. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a well-known fact that throughout your life you experience pain and sadness. That pain and sadness manifest itself as shadows. The worse your pain and suffering will be, the more shadows there are that hang around your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all what is this?

Qui-Gon Jinn knew very well what the shadows hanging around his and other sentient bodies were. They manifested for everyone at the age of 13.

The shadows represented the pain and sadness one would go through in their lives. The more amount of shadows that follow you, the more you’re destined to suffer. 

Jedi usually had a fair amount of shadows following them around. A Jedi’s life was not easy and it was expected that there would be moments of loss and sadness that one could not avoid. Qui-Gon himself had a fair amount of darkness slithering around his being, but it was not any more significant than others. 

However, there was one initiate who seemed destined for sadness. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi had turned 13 a few days ago. He had yet to be chosen by a Master and knew that it would not happen. Especially now that his shadows had appeared. 

They came the morning of his life day. He had read accounts of what it was like when they arrived. Everyone reported feelings of cold and despair as the shadows curled around their bodies as if staking their chilly claim on the soul of their sentient (though, wasn’t that the case?). 

Obi-Wan didn’t feel the same others had. 

No, Obi-Wan Kenobi woke on his 13th life day feeling warm and loved. There was no sign of a chill, nor feelings of despair as he gazed throughout the Initiate’s quarters. 

His friends had cowered into the far corners of their rooms with wide eyes and slightly trembling bodies. He cocked an eyebrow and blinked at them. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was gravelly after just waking up, though his friends had heard him well enough. His friend Bant Eerin held up a mirror that Obi-Wan felt had been clutched in her hand for some time.

When Obi-Wan’s eyes made contact with his reflection, his eyes widened and his breathing hitched. 

His whole body was covered in shadows. They lined the walls of his section of their home and even spilled onto the beds of others. 

The doors had burst open then, and in stepped Qui-Gon Jinn along with Master Mace Windu. Their bodies halted as they stepped foot into the disrupted sleeping area of the Initiates. Their eyes locked onto Obi-Wan’s form and Obi-Wan’s locked onto theirs.

“Mace,” The Korun Master’s name was a whisper leaving the taller Jedi’s mouth. Mace just nodded as his eyes never left Obi-Wan’s shadows. “I’ve never seen that many before.” 

“There’s never been a record of anyone having this many.”

“He must be freezing.” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the statement and shook his head.

“I feel fine, Masters.” His tired voice rang out towards the older Jedi and Obi-Wan’s shadows curled closer to him. “In fact, I feel quite warm.” Curiosity colored the boy’s voice as he thought that over. “Do you think it’s because they like me? That perhaps I’m meant for them and will accept them as they come? Do you think sadness is my friend?”

The shadows curled closer until they nearly covered him completely. A soft answer filled the room and a chill swept through the beings residing there as it brushed over them.

_ “Yes. Ours. Friend.”  _

Years would pass before Obi-Wan would truly believe the words whispered to him. 

He was theirs and they were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously, what was this?


	3. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin had grown up on stories of a lost people. Stories of people that would save the day with glowing swords and soft words. Stories of a people lost in time that had been slowly forgotten.

Anakin had grown up on stories of a lost people. Stories of people that would save the day with glowing swords and soft words. Stories of a people lost in time that had been slowly forgotten.

Stories that Anakin would never let go of. 

He never stopped reading about the people called Jedi. He read about their adventures and how they stopped the evil known as the Sith from growing and gaining power.

He read about how they were lost. 

Though, lost wasn’t the right word. No, Anakin knew what happened to them. They had died out. The Sith had killed them and that was why the temples past the forest were forbidden.

“The Sith live there now.” A librarian would tell him.

“Their bodies still line the grounds.” A teacher would say.

“You can still hear the screams as they died.” His father once said. 

Anakin didn’t care, nor did he believe the words they said. 

Which was why he was making his way through the forest and to the temples he knew were past the greenery. He had to know what really happened. He had to know what was true. 

A branch snaps to his left and Anakin whips his head towards the sound. He swallows thickly and grips the straps of his pack tightly as he moves on. 

“It’s just my imagination.” He mumbles to himself as he keeps his eyes forward to watch for anything that might jump out. 

Another snap to his right makes him pause and he hears a faint whispering coming from the direction.

“Hello?” He calls out, hoping there won’t be an answer. Silence replies and Anakin calls again. “Hello? Is anyone there?” 

“Who are you?” Anakin screams (though he wouldn’t admit it) and whirls around to face the source of the voice. A man with black hair and a scar tracing his left eye holds a humming gun up to Anakin’s head. Anakin stutters his words as he takes in the white and gold tunics that cover his body.

“Cody?” Another voice reaches Anakin. His accent is softer than the man’s (Cody, his brain supplies) and Anakin relaxes at hearing it. Cody sighs and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Sir, you really shouldn’t approach.” A scoff echoes through the trees at the statement. 

“I’m sure I’ll be alright.” A man with red hair and stunning blue eyes enters the space where Anakin is held at gunpoint. Anakin takes in his cream tunics and tabards and the brown robe that brushes the ground as his leather boots crunch the fallen leaves. A red beard hides the man smile, and Anakin knows exactly what he is.

“You’re a Jedi!” The man falters and his face pales as he stumbles backward a little. Cody growls and puts himself in Anakin’s line of sight. “Woah.” Anakin raises his hands as the humming of the gun grows louder. He watches with slight fascination as the barrel glows a blue that almost matches the Jedi’s eyes. “You’re a Trooper!” 

“Why do you know so much about us?” The Jedi’s soft voice asks from behind Cody. 

“I read a lot of books.” The only sound is the humming of the gun as the answer seems to sink into the minds of the Jedi and Trooper. Then, the Jedi lets out a laugh that has Anakin melting a little, only to straighten up at the glare on Cody’s face seems to have intensified. 

_ “Jatne vod!”  _ A sigh comes from the red-headed Jedi and Anakin can almost hear the eye-roll that he gives the Trooper.

_ “ _ _ Udesiir ner kar'taylir darasuum.”  _ Leaves crunch as the footsteps continue towards the Trooper and Anakin.

_ “Me’ven meh ni-”  _

_ “Nayc.”  _ Anakin never realized how soft the Jedi’s voice was until he was so very close to him.

_ “Me’ven meh kaysh-” _

“He won’t.” The Jedi smiles at him softly and puts a careful hand on Cody’s shoulder. Cody sighs and puts the gun down and Anakin listens to it power down. “What’s your name?” The Jedi has his hands in the sleeves of his robe and a relaxed look on his face, though his eyes seem to peer into Anakin’s soul. 

“Anakin.” Cody raises an eyebrow at his name.

“Is there a last name that goes with that?” The Jedi rolls his eyes and Cody’s winces as an invisible force whacks him on the back of the head. 

“Skywalker.” Anakin wants to laugh at the behavior of the two in front of him but fears Cody might bring the gun back up if he does. The Jedi nods as though satisfied with the answer.

“Anakin Skywalker, it’s very nice to meet you.” The shorter of the two steps onto the other’s foot and Cody winces once more. The Trooper manages a nod and that seems to please the Jedi. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Anakin takes in the name and almost loses his mind. 

He had read that name somewhere before, but he couldn’t remember where.

“Why are you looking for the Jedi?” Obi-Wan’s question jolts Anakin and he freezes.

“Curiosity.” He says slowly and watches as Obi-Wan’s face falls.

“Curiosity killed the Tooka y’know.” Cody’s harsh accent is back and he steps a little further in front of Obi-Wan. Anakin can’t think of another answer and his mind swims as he tries to think of something.

“I just wanted to see if your people were still out there. No one knows where you went.” A lie like that doesn’t fool the Jedi. 

“We’re dead.” Obi-Wan nearly spits out the word and his eyes harden. 

“But you’re not!” Obi-Wan flinches at the outburst and Cody snarls at the wanderer. “Don’t you want to tell others that you’re still here? You guarded this world! You helped people! Help us again.” Obi-Wan shakes his head and shrinks in on himself just a little. 

“No.” Cody’s harsh answer nearly knocks Anakin on his back. 

“No?” Anakin scoffs and steps closer to the duo. Obi-Wan takes another step back and trips on the root behind him. He falls onto the ground and Cody’s quick to grab him off the forest floor. Anakin can see Obi-Wan shaking in his grasp and his face softened. “What happened to you?” Obi-Wan’s eyes are squeezed shut and Cody keeps him close. The Trooper sighs and looks at Anakin with a soft, sad expression

“It’s a long story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Mando'a came from a translator. Uh, I don't know if it's right. If you know me, I try my best but I don't usually do too well on getting things right in this fandom so chill. 
> 
> Jatne vod: Sir  
> Udesiir ner kar'taylir darasuum: Relax my love  
> Me’ven meh ni-: What if I-  
> Me'ven meh kaysh-: What if he-


	4. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light cannot exist without Dark. Dark cannot exist without Light. Balance must be obtained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird idea that I don't really know how I thought of. It's strange but to give you a sort of idea it's um...well? The Light and Dark sides of the Force are personified. In this case, The Light is Obi-Wan and the Dark is Palpatine. They both watch over their children but slowly and surely the Dark starts to overtake the Light. Balance has to happen. Balance is Anakin and he comes between the two and he's got to figure out how to fix this all because he knows one cannot exist without the other.

The Light was first. He existed in the lives of men through the brightness of the sun. His hair burning bright as if made of fire and his eyes an ocean blue that spoke of calm. His voice was kind and soft as he reached out to his children. 

His children took his Light upon them and they grew. Thousands of them were scattered across the worlds of their little galaxy. They helped others and made sure things were alright. They had swords of Light and never used them to harm others unless absolutely necessary.

The Light was fond of his children.

“Pitiful.” The cold word washed over the Light, making him shiver. 

“Who are you?” His question remained soft and full of wonder. He wouldn’t fear this newcomer. He couldn’t for it was not his way.

Eyes that boasted the color of a burning sun bore into him. Yellow met Blue and something shifted. 

The newcomer was old. It was odd to see since the Light was so young.

“I’m The Dark.” The Light stiffened as the darkness poured over him. He felt weary and worn and he glanced worriedly at his children. The Light watched with a broken heart as his children fell to the Dark. Their swords turned to the color of blood with the crystals inside them screaming out in pain.

“What are you doing?” A sickly smile graced the older man’s face and the Light crumbled over the power of it. 

“Taking them.” The Light felt weak as his children started to leave him. His eyes dulled and his hair turned white. 

“Stop.” The Dark frowned and bore his eyes to the newcomer. 

“Who are you?” His voice grated against the Light’s ears and he shivered once more. The cold seemed to bury itself into his very bones and he felt he could not move.

“I am Balance.” The Dark laughed at Balance. The Light cowered under the power of it. His children were leaving him. They were dying as they were struck down with the blood-red swords of their brothers and sisters. 

“Balance.” The Dark spits out the name as though offended by the very idea of it all. 

“Balance.” The Light whispers softly, feeling a smile creep onto his face. He felt slightly stronger. More of his children were returning or finding him. His eyes brightened and his hair returned once more to the once flaming color. He stood gracefully and smiled at Balance. 

His hair was brown and longer than Light’s. His eyes were soft and kind, but they hid a hardness in them as well. 

“How do you expect to survive?” The Dark asked, with a mouth too close to Light’s ear. The Light shifted out of the way and kept his eyes focused on Balance. 

“It’s a very good question.” The Light’s soft voice agreed with the Dark. “Balance is hard to achieve and even harder to maintain.” His hands were clasped gently in front of him as he posed his thoughts. 

“One cannot exist without the other,” Balance spoke, his eyes drifting from Light and Dark. “You will live together.” 

Wishful thinking was not something that would last. 

The Light knew this and was not surprised when the end had come. 

The Dark stood over the Light as he sobbed. His children were gone. Balance had left and sided with the Dark. The Light had nothing. There was nothing left.

“You were meant to be a Balance.” The Light choked through his sobs. “You have failed.” With a stifled gasp, the Light fell and his blue eyes dimmed until they saw nothing but Darkness. 

_ “The Jedi?” _ It felt as though years had passed, and perhaps they had. Though, time didn’t matter where he was. He could not see. He could not feel, but that voice whispered to him. It drew him back. A child called to him. A flicker of fire burned in his soul.

The embers burned. 

He would not stay dormant forever.

Balance would be returned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWEEEEEIIIIIRRRRRD CRAP MY FRIENDS. WEIRD CRAP. 
> 
> No. I don't know what that was. No. I don't think I'll ever know what that was.


	5. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Born blind, Obi-Wan Kenobi had it harder than most as an initiate. He was never chosen as a Padawan (thanks to Qui-Gon Jinn) and was sent off to the Bandomeer. Mishaps occurred and Obi-Wan became a wandering Healer (one that has the ability to Heal and doesn't usually stay in one place), which gets him stuck in a cave during the Clone Wars with a bunch of wounded Clones, and General Qui-Gon Jinn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have far too many au's coming. so be ready.

Dust and rocks fell from the cavern above as battle raged on the surface. Obi-Wan Kenobi was stuck in the collapsed caves with a few of the soldiers from the GAR. It was dark, though it didn’t bother him at all. 

He couldn’t see anyway. He was blind and therefore wasn’t bothered by the fact that it was dark. Besides, he had a faint outline of the men’s signatures in his mind. That gave him enough light and left him feeling comforted that he wasn’t alone. 

“General!” Obi-Wan flinched at the sound as it reverberated along the walls. His hearing was slightly better than most and the call for the General brought a renewed ache to his head. A  _ hiss-snap  _ sounded not far from where Obi-Wan sat. 

_ A lightsaber.  _ He thought as his eyes tracked the sound blindly in the cave.  _ But, who could- _

“Commander Cody. I’m glad to see you’re alright.” Obi-Wan’s world froze at the familiar voice. Qui-Gon Jinn was the last person he expected to hear. He was the last person Obi-Wan wanted to be around as well. “What do we know of the injuries so far?” Obi-Wan felt around the ground for his cane. Yes, he could see the signatures of the men around him and though he had been on his own for a long time, he couldn’t quite pinpoint the signatures of nature.

It left him with a lot of bruises.

“A few broken bones, concussions, blaster wounds . . .” Obi-Wan listened intently as Commander Cody listed off the injuries of his men. By his count, Obi-Wan could only see 10 or 11 men around him. 

_ That’s fine. I can work with that. _

“Medics?” Qui-Gon’s deep voice grated on Obi-Wan’s nerves.

“No, Sir. None of the Medics ended up here.” A sigh escapes the Jedi Master, and Obi-Wan decides it’s time for him to intrude. 

“That’s not a problem.” His voice catches a little as dust enters his throat. He clears his throat and rises carefully. “I’m a Healer. I can help.”

“You’re blind.” Obi-Wan remains straight-faced at the blunt statement leaving Master Jinn’s mouth.

“And you’re  _ eyn di’kut. _ ” A few snorts ring out around him as Obi-Wan attempts to stare down the Jedi Master before him. He knows his milky eyes aren’t even close to his face, but it’s the thought that counts.

“I’m sorry?” Obi-Wan snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“Apologies Master Jinn. I’d forgotten you’re getting on in years. Would you like me to repeat that for you? I said-” 

“I heard you.” The gruff voice bites out. “I’m just confused as to why you said that.” Obi-Wan blinks and gives the man what he knows is a feral grin.

“I’m sorry. I thought we were stating obvious facts.” That gets a few more laughs from the man as well as some groans from the wounded. “Now, I’m well aware that I’m blind.” Obi-Wan’s voice is hard and he’s happy to note the slight flinch he can feel in Jinn’s signature. “However, I’m the only Healer here that can save your men. So, how about you stand in the corner with your lightsaber and let me work.” Obi-Wan spins on his heel, his robes disrupting the dust on the floor as he does so. 

He makes his way carefully to the first fallen Clone. His signature is weak and Obi-Wan knows the injuries are bad. He places careful hands over the Clone’s heart and forehead. The Clone groans and Obi-Wan whispers to him. 

“ _ Udesii.”  _ Obi-Wan closes his eyes and breathes in deep. “ _ Udesii. _ ” The Force pulses through him as Obi-Wan casts out for it. He focuses on the ribs and lungs, then moves on to the spine. It only takes a few minutes, but by the time he’s done, the Clone is practically brand new. “Try not to aggravate your ribs. They’re still tender, but you can walk.” Obi-Wan’s breathless and he feels a little lightheaded. 

“ _ Vor entye. _ ” The Clones' voice is thick with lingering pain, but Obi-Wan casts a smile in his general direction. He doesn’t have the mindset to reply, but he hopes his smile does enough. With a slightly shaky breath, Obi-Wan rises and makes his way to the next Clone. He takes up the same position, speaking softly to him and healing him.

It goes this way for nearly an hour, and by the time he’s healed the last Clone, he’s exhausted.

He comes out of the Healing Force with a strangled gasp. His eyes roll and his body collapses to the ground. He sucks in dusty air and coughs when his throat becomes coated with it. 

A hand on his shoulder keeps him aware. 

“ _ Vor entye. _ ” It’s Commander Cody who thanks him softly. Obi-Wan rolls his head and aims a smile to the Commander. A hand rests on his bearded cheek and Obi-Wan leans into it.

“ _ Ba’gedet’ye.”  _ A soft chuckle reaches his ears as Obi-Wan closes his eyes and just breathes. 

  
“ _ Nuhoy. Vi ja’hailir gar. _ ” Obi-Wan hums and allows sleep to carry him off, not once letting the thought of Qui-Gon Jinn bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations (again, very poor translations while i get the hang of this)  
> Eyn di'kut: an idiot  
> Udesii: Calm down  
> Vor entye: Thank you  
> Ba'gedet'ye: You're welcome  
> Nuhoy: Sleep  
> Vi ja'hailir gar: (lit. We watch you) We'll watch you


	6. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After crashing on an unknown planet, Obi-Wan and Cody are split up from the rest of the 212th. In the dead of the night, they're found by guards of the King and taken to his palace. It all goes downhill from there. 
> 
> And really, Obi-Wan wishes didn't look as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is non-con touching and kissing. so yeah. poor obe's. Although there's so rape or anything like that. But I'll tell you now what occurs so you don't have to scroll to the bottom notes.
> 
> The King kisses Obi-Wan without his consent, at the beginning of the fic the guards roughly handle Obi-Wan and Cody, the King loves running his hand through Obi-Wan's hair and tangling it there and his hand forces Obi-Wan's face up with a grip on his chin. There's also choking, but not the sexy kind.

The feeling of hands on one’s body wasn’t an odd thing to feel. The feeling of hands on one’s body grabbing roughly at clothing and skin in the dead of the night is an odd and very unwelcome thing.

That’s how Obi-Wan woke up.

He and Cody had been separated from the rest of the 212th on a mission. They had no way of contacting them with their comm’s down, so they wandered the forest planet in hopes that they would somehow find the others. 

The two had fallen asleep next to each other under the bright stars and full moon’s, not thinking that either of them would be torn from sleep. 

That’s their situation, and Obi-Wan doesn’t like it. They’re not tied up, but the men holding them are strong enough that rope or binders aren’t needed. Obi-Wan tried on more than one occasion to use the Force, but he was rewarded with a blow to the head and blurry vision. 

By the time his vision returned to a slight normal, they were in the throne room of a large palace. Obi-Wan’s arms were pulled tightly behind his body and he caught a quick glance at Cody to see him in the same position. Obi-Wan shot a steely gaze at the King resting on his throne.

“I apologize for our state of dress,” Obi-Wan starts. “It seems we’re rather under-dressed for the occasion.” And they were, as they were both in their sleep clothes (Obi-Wan’s being a soft sleep tunic and soft pants and Cody in his blacks). The King smiles a sickly sweet smile that sends shivers down his back and a warning through the Force. 

“We’ve seen you wandering aimlessly through our jungle.” The King’s voice is low and rough. “I must say, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Obi-Wan swallows thickly and smiles.

“Likewise.” The King looks at the man over Obi-Wan’s head and nods at him. Obi-Wan and Cody are dragged closer to the King and thrown roughly to the ground on their hands and knees.

The sharp slapping sound of their hands meeting the duracrete floor echoes through the throne room. Obi-Wan stiffens as a hand runs through his hair and he hears a sharp gasp leave his Commander’s throat. The hand tangles in his hair and travels down his face and under his chin. His head is forced up and Obi-Wan meets the black eyes of the King.

“I’ve had many visitors come to my palace, but none are as beautiful as you.” The hand on his chin is tight and Obi-Wan isn’t able to break the grip. “Your hair is a color I’ve only seen running out of warrior’s bodies.” The King kneels until he’s eye level with Obi-Wan. “Your eyes seem to have difficulty keeping their color.” Obi-Wan’s eyes close as the King runs his gaze over his face. The hand is back in his hair and it pulls roughly. “Don’t look away from me!” Obi-Wan’s eyes snap back open. Obi-Wan swallows the lump in his throat.

“May I ask why you brought us here?” The King’s mouth flicks into a small smirk.

“Isn’t it obvious?” It could be. It might be, but Obi-Wan isn’t thinking of that. He’s only thinking about where his men are and how he’s going to keep Cody safe.

“I’m afraid it isn’t.” The King laughs and it booms in Obi-Wan’s ears. 

“Well, if you must know, it gets very lonely here. I’ve not been with another for years.” Obi-Wan’s stomach drops and he nearly stops breathing. “I find that a Kingdom is run better with two rulers rather than one.” A few paces away, Cody growls and is rewarded with a fist to his face. “What do you say, pretty Jedi? Marry me?” Obi-Wan’s mind cracks. 

Don’t get him wrong. He’s had marriage proposals before. It had become a running joke with those in the Order and the 212th. Obi-Wan knew he was a fairly nice looking individual. He knew his red hair was rare and that his eyes drew in the most curious of sentients. 

“And if I say no?” Obi-Wan asks with a quiet voice, dreading the answer the King has for him. A flurry of movement breaks out next to him. At the same time, the King’s hand drops to the Jedi’s throat and grips it tightly, cutting off the airflow. Obi-Wan scrabbles for purchase on the hand and arm as he tugged roughly to his feet. His back is slammed against the chest of the King and Obi-Wan’s eyes widen as Cody’s tugged to the center of the room. The men around him draw out whips and Cody’s eyes meet Obi-Wan’s and he shakes his head.

“If you say no, your little soldier won’t make it to the next day.” The King’s mouth is right next to Obi-Wan’s ear. The hand on his throat tightens and Obi-Wan’s eyes roll. Cody makes a sound, but it’s met with a whip-cracking against his back. Obi-Wan’s hair is once again tangled in the King’s fingers and his head is pulled back to rest on the King’s shoulder.

It only takes one more strike of a whip and a cry from Cody for Obi-Wan to make his decision. 

He can’t speak with the hand tight against his throat, but he can still move his mouth. So, he closes his eyes and nods as best as he can.

“I’ll do it.” Immediately, the hand loosens from his throat and Obi-Wan’s sucking in lungfuls of air. His body is turned around and now the two are facing each other. The King is much taller than Obi-Wan so he bends down to peer into Obi-Wan’s eyes. A smile graces his features and his mouth captures Obi-Wan’s. It’s a rough kiss that has Obi-Wan struggling to get it to stop.

It does, and Obi-Wan feels sick.

“You will be the most beautiful bride this Kingdom has ever seen.”

He closes his eyes against the protesting sounds of his Commander being pulled from the room.

“Let’s see about getting you clothes fit for a King.” 


	7. Single Dad Tries His Best Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t need to pay me back.” Cody says, lifting Ben’s leg and straightening it out. Ben’s pained gasps strike Cody’s heart. He rests his foot on a pillow that sits on top of a coffee table (though he’s made sure to take Ben’s shoes off first), then rests the bag of corn on his aching knee. The relieved groan that slips through Ben’s clenched teeth brings a smile to Cody’s face. Cody brings his attention back to the man and watches as pained lines leave his face and his blue eyes blink open. 
> 
> “Thank you.” He whispers with a small smile. Cody smiles back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I freakin' love single dad au's. I love them even more when Obi-Wan is the single dad. 
> 
> Y'all got any of those lying around??? Can you hit a girl up?

Anakin slides the key into the lock on their door and pushes his way into the house with Ahsoka in his arms. The young girl squirms in his grip and Cody smiles at the two. Ben sighs at the sight and Cody thinks that maybe he rolls his eyes.

“Thank you for helping my dad,” Anakin says after putting Ahsoka down and letting her roam around the house. Ben sputters at Anakin’s words. Cody just chuckles and nods his head.

“It’s not a problem.” Cody makes his way into the house, making sure not to knock Ben’s knee against the doorframe.

“I’m sorry about him,” Ben mumbles after Anakin is out of hearing range. Cody shakes his head and makes his way over to the couch. He deposits Ben on the cushions and turns to him. 

“It really isn’t a big deal. I don’t mind it.” The promise in his eyes seems to register with Ben as the man inclines his head and relaxes. 

“Then, I thank you for the help. It was very kind of you.” The tired-looking man tells Cody with such sincerity that Cody almost wants to cry. “Anakin!” Cody flinches at the sudden volume from the man. “Will you get my brace?” Cody shakes his head and yells as well.

“Don’t get the brace!” 

“K!” Ben looks at Cody with surprise. 

“You’re not supposed to walk around on that right now,” Cody tells him, looking at him with a slight sternness in his eye. “Remember what Anakin said?” Ben laughs.

“He’s not going to be able to do much without me. I need to make the kids lunch and then put Ahsoka down for a nap. After that I’ve got to-” Cody holds up a hand and Ben stops.

“That’s why I’m here. I’ll help Anakin and you can run interference. I know how kids can get with food.” Ben hums at the idea.

“Anakin will try to persuade you to let him eat things he’s not allowed.” A finger rests on his bearded chin and Cody’s gone. 

_ How can this man get any more beautiful? Even his thinking face is perfect! _

“Alright, you can help. I get to pay you back though.” Ben demands but Cody shakes his head as he rises from his crouched position. He goes to the freezer and pulls out a bag of frozen corn. He wraps it in a dish towel (he searched through more drawers than he cares to count and the sound of Ben laughing didn’t help either) and brings it back to the red-head.

“You don’t need to pay me back,” Cody says, lifting Ben’s leg and straightening it out. Ben’s pained gasps strike Cody’s heart. He rests his foot on a pillow that sits on top of a coffee table (though he’s made sure to take Ben’s shoes off first), then rests the bag of corn on his aching knee. The relieved groan that slips through Ben’s clenched teeth brings a smile to Cody’s face. Cody brings his attention back to the man and watches as pained lines leave his face and his blue eyes blink open. 

“Thank you.” He whispers with a small smile. Cody smiles back and the moment of silence is broken as thumping steps race down a flight of stairs and Ben laughs at the sound. 

His children come racing in and Anakin seems to be holding a container for contacts and a pair of glasses. 

Cody’s mouth dries at the thought.

_ Of course, he wears glasses.  _ Ben sends a thankful smile to his son and takes the contacts out before slipping his glasses on.  _ He’s adorable. _

“Anakin, Cody’s going to stay for a bit to help with lunch and afternoon naps, alright?” Anakin casts a calculating gaze at Cody and the man stays still as those eyes rake over him. He nods and huffs after seemingly coming to a decision.

“You can help.” Ben huffs a quiet laugh that his son seems to miss.

“I’m honored I have your blessing in this matter.” Anakin’s face screws up and he looks at his father. Ben’s eyes are closed but he’s got a father’s intuition. 

“I’ll explain later.” Ben mumbles. He blinks his eyes open and looks his son dead in the eyes. “Cody’s going to help with lunch. I will be listening the entire time. That means you can’t badger him about letting you eat pure sugar for lunch. Am I understood?” Anakin nods and swallows, though his eyes are bright. 

“Absolutely!” Ben relaxes against the couch once more. Ahsoka climbs up with him and rests against him. She takes his trembling hand and holds it carefully. Cody watches with interest as she carefully puffs warm air against the scarred appendage.

“She thinks he’s cold,” Anakin whispers to Cody as the young boy drags him to the kitchen. “She’s still really young so she doesn’t understand what happened to dad. She knows his hand shakes but she thinks it’s because he’s cold.” Anakin explains as he rifles through cupboards for items to make sandwiches with. Cody watches the child move about.

“You’re a good kid. Did you know that?” Anakin’s bright smile calms Cody’s nerves.

“Dad tells me I’m a lot of help. He’s always talking about how good I’m doing with everything that’s happened. He says he’s really proud of me.” Cody ruffles Anakin’s hair and chuckles at the child’s attempt to pat the locks back into place.

“Your dad needs you.”

“I know.” The sandwiches come together quickly and Anakin only tries to get Cody to let him drink Soda once before Ben is quietly reprimanding Anakin from the other room. “He gets sad sometimes. He’ll look at pictures of papa and his eyes get all watery. I think he really misses him.” 

“It’s hard to lose someone you love,” Cody tells him. “But he’s got you.” Anakin rushes off to grab Ahsoka. Cody sits in the kitchen for a while after they come back and eat. Ben hasn’t said anything and there’s another sandwich waiting just for him. Cody grabs the plate and makes his way back to the living room. 

Ben’s out like a light.

He’s slouched against the couch and his glasses are skewed. His mouth is open just a little as air puffs out. He doesn’t snore, but he does make snuffling sounds in his sleep.

Cody doesn’t want to wake him. Instead, he places the plate on the coffee table and returns to the kids.

He’s patient as they finish their food, then he hurries them up to their rooms so they sleep for a few hours. 

He makes his way back down to find Ben still asleep. It takes some maneuvering, but Cody manages to get Ben lying flat on his back with his leg propped against the other arm of the couch. Cody takes the glasses off his face and places them next to the sandwich. It takes all his strength to resist brushing the red hair from Ben’s forehead. 

Instead, he sits on the chair not far from the couch and waits for the family to wake.


	8. Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A behind the scenes look at the Jedi Order.

The clip showed up on the HoloNet mere hours after it was finished being filmed and edited. The crew wanted the public to get a small taste of what was to come.

All around Coruscant (and other planets) eager eyes watched the clip.

It starts simple enough.

Two Jedi sit on chairs in front of the Holorecorder set up by the team of Interviewers. One Jedi with unruly curly hair sits with unrestrained excitement. His name pops up under his smiling face. 

_ Anakin Skywalker, General of the GAR _

Anakin Skywalker was a ball of energy. 

He was the exact opposite of his companion in the chair next to him. The recorder pans over to the other Jedi. His red hair is tousled and bags seem to pull at his closed eyes. His arms are crossed loosely over his chest as it rises and falls slowly.

_ Obi-Wan Kenobi, High General of the Third Systems Army of the GAR _

Obi-Wan Kenobi is fast asleep and completely unaware of the energy radiating off of Anakin.

“Um, General Skywalker?” The voice of the Interviewer pipes up and Skywalker gives them his full attention. “Is General Kenobi alright?” Anakin turns his attention to the sleeping Jedi and nods.

“He just got done with back to back missions,” Skywalker explains as he turns his attention back to the Interviewer. “He’s got a lot of responsibilities as a High General and Jedi.”

“Does he always fall asleep in chairs?” Skywalker thinks about it, then shakes his head.

“No. In fact, he’s usually trying to stay awake. He always says he has too many things he has to get done.”

The clip cuts to another Jedi. His dark skin and bald head do nothing to draw away from the blank stare he gives the crew.

_ Mace Windu, High General of the Systems Army Alpha of the GAR _

“Kenobi? Overworked?” He raises an eyebrow and blinks slowly. “You could say that.”

The clip cuts again to another Jedi, this one paired with a Clone Trooper.

The young Togruta female smiles brightly as she stands with the Trooper on a landing platform. Droids, Troopers, and Engineers run around behind them trying to get from one place to another.

“Oh yeah. Master Kenobi always takes on more than he should.”

_ Ahsoka Tano, Commander of the 501st Legion of the GAR _

“My Master’s always trying to get him to slow down or at least hand some responsibilities to Commander Cody.” The Trooper next to the Jedi snorts and shakes his head.

“As if General Kenobi would do that.”

_ Captain Rex of the 501st Legion _

Ahsoka nods at his words.

“The General gets flustered when we bring it up. He doesn’t want to overwork his men.” Rex informs the crew through his helmet. “If only he’d take a page out his book.” Ahsoka snorts and rolls her eyes. The crew is silent for a moment and Ahsoka seems to pick up on something.

“Don’t get us wrong. Master Kenobi is one of the best Generals we have. He loves his Troops and of course, he knows they’re capable.” Rex nods in agreement next to Ahsoka. “He’s just…”

A voice-over of Ahsoka continues as the scene cuts to General Kenobi in the refectory on his flagship. Clone Troopers watch as his eyes start to slip closed and his head jerks forward as he loses the battle against sleep. 

_ “He doesn’t know when to stop. He gets caught up in what he’s doing. He takes on all this work and thinks he can get it all done.”  _ The clip continues as the datapad in Kenobi’s hand starts to slip out of his grip.  _ “At some point, the nights of lost sleep catch up to him. He’s fallen asleep in the weirdest places.”  _ The Generals head flops forward and barely misses his bowl of soup. The clang echoed through the refectory and Troopers are seen passing credits back and forth.

“Maybe we do take bets on where General Kenobi will fall asleep.” The clip shows a Trooper in white armor. There are no markings, but he’s part of the 212th. “It keeps us entertained. Even the Commander takes part in it.”

“No, I don’t.” The Commander objects to the statement as he’s handed credits from another clone. “I’d never do that to my General.

_ Marshal Commander Cody, 212th Attack Battalion _

The clip ends with General Kenobi’s surprised face in a new location. He’s in his quarters at his table with a cup of tea resting a few inches away.

“They do what?”

The clip spreads throughout the galaxy and thousands of sentients eagerly await more clips about the Jedi and their men.


	9. With The Setting of The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The sun is setting.” Obi-Wan hummed as he continued to gaze out across the field.
> 
> “So it is.” He comments, keeping his eyes locked onto the view in front of him. The grass that would normally be a radiant green was tinged with colors of blue, purple, and pink. The sun reflected its light onto the grass as it lowered to give way to the night. The moon would be up soon. She would take her brother's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Implied/Referenced Character Death is contained in this chapter. It's not detailed but it is kind of sad.

“The sun is setting.” Obi-Wan hummed as he continued to gaze out across the field.

“So it is.” He comments, keeping his eyes locked onto the view in front of him. The grass that would normally be a radiant green was tinged with colors of blue, purple, and pink. The sun reflected its light onto the grass as it lowered to give way to the night. The moon would be up soon. She would take her brother's place.

“We need to leave soon.” A strong hand is placed on his shoulder. He cannot feel the breeze as it rushes past him. He cannot feel the ground beneath his feet.

“I suppose so.” He whispers. “The sun’s almost down. Allow me this last sight.” The hand squeezes a little before releasing its hold on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. 

He sits and watches as the last rays vanish. He watches as the grass turns a dark blue as the moon starts to replace her brother.

Sobbing is heard throughout the field and Obi-Wan’s smile is soft and sad as he listens to it.

“I wish I didn’t have to leave.” He laments, rising from his spot and turning around. Qui-Gon Jinn smiles at him and nods. He understands. He’s done this already. “I don’t want to leave them.” Obi-Wan whispers as his gaze meets the source of the sobbing.

Shoulders that belong to a young Togruta shake as the girl sobs. A taller man stands next to her. Tears cast a glistening look in his eyes as he tries to control himself. 

“There is no death.” The man chokes out as his gaze drops to the body on the ground. Obi-Wan’s eyes catch the red hair that belongs to the fallen Jedi. “There is only the Force.” Obi-Wan allows one more sad smile to cross his face as Qui-Gon grips his shoulder once more and speaks softly to him. 

“The sun is gone. It’s time to leave.”

So they do.


	10. Twin Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re too kind for your own good.” His mother tells him as she places a hand on his cheek. He leans into the comforting hold and shuts his eyes for a moment before blinking them open and smiling at her.
> 
> “I know. You tell me that every day.” Shmi huffs and rises after a moment. Ben misses the contact almost immediately. A hiss of breath and his eyes squeezing shut fills the empty space in front of him as Anakin starts to clean the wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the "Obi-Wan is Anakin's brother and Shmi is his mother and they all live on Tatooine and they're all slaves" AU that I kind of want more of? I like those ones where Obi-Wan and Anakin are actually brothers on Tatooine but i never can find any so please hit me up if you know of any!!!

“Mother?” Ben’s soft voice echoes in the home as he limps his way into the quarters. 

“Ben!” Shmi Skywalker rushes to her son as he finally makes his way in the home and closes the door behind him. “Are you alright?” He gives her a tired smile and nods. She drags the red-head to a seat and he plops down with a quiet groan.

“Ben! You’re back!” Anakin Skywalker comes barreling into the first room and Ben’s surprised to see a few new faces behind him. “Are you alright?” Ben rolls his eyes playfully as Anakin checks him over for injuries.

“Some days I think that’s the only thing you two know how to say.” He quips at them both and Shmi rolls her eyes at him. She checks his leg and gets it resting on another chair whilst Anakin continues his routine checking. Ben allows them to continue their routine as his eyes snap up to the newcomers. “Hello there.” He greets and inclines his head in an imitation bow. 

The tall man with long hair returns the gesture and Ben thinks he sees a flash of recognition in his eyes, but he can’t be certain about that.

“You’re bleeding!” Anakin announces as he tries to tug Ben’s cloak off his body. Ben grunts as the fabric sticks slightly. The tunic underneath the cloak is shredded and does nothing to stop the cloak from sticking to the blood. “What happened?” Ben groans as Anakin continues to try and carefully remove his cloak.

“Before you ask, it wasn’t my fault.” Ben’s eyes squeeze shut as a wave of pain washes over him. A gust of air escapes his lungs as the cloak finally comes away from the skin on his back. His vision blurs for a moment and his ears ring, but consciousness keeps a hold of him. His mother flutters around him as his shredded back is bared to the world. 

The tall man chokes on a gasp and the young woman next to him covers her mouth with her hands. Her eyes tell him of her worry over the state of his back.

“It’s really not that bad,” Ben reassures them. “If I hadn’t stepped in,” He continues, though this time it’s mostly aimed at his mother and brother. “The young one I was with would have received the punishment instead.” Children rarely survived a whipping as bad as the one Ben had been given. 

He knew this, just as his mother and brother did. 

“You’re too kind for your own good.” His mother tells him as she places a hand on his cheek. He leans into the comforting hold and shuts his eyes for a moment before blinking them open and smiling at her.

“I know. You tell me that every day.” Shmi huffs and rises after a moment. Ben misses the contact almost immediately. A hiss of breath and his eyes squeezing shut fills the empty space in front of him as Anakin starts to clean the wounds.

“Sorry,” Anakin whispers the apology as he backs off slightly so his brother can breathe.

“Ani, why don’t you start dinner and I’ll help Ben.” It’s a suggestion that Ben appreciates his mother for making. Anakin won’t like it, but the three of them know it’ll be the better arrangement. Ben looks back up at the man and woman before him.

“I apologize for not making your acquaintance.” He sincerely states as his breathing slows. “I’ll be happy to officially meet you at dinner.”

“There’s no need to apologize, young one.” The man’s voice was deep and it strikes something in Ben. “We’ll see you at dinner.” Ben watches the two leave, but not before meeting the eyes of the woman and giving her an encouraging smile. She sends one back and Ben is left with his mother in the quiet first room of their slave quarters.

“Not your fault?” Shmi asks as she presses the wet rag against his bleeding wounds. Ben muffles a cry and nods.

“Yes.” He chokes out. “The child was new. He didn’t know what he was doing and he dropped a pot.” His hand is clenched so tight he can feel the blood start to drip from the press of his nails. “It’s the old one that Gardulla favors,” Ben explains. “It broke.” Shmi hums and continues with her cleaning. Each one seems worse than the one before and Ben’s sweating and light-headed by the end of it. A cool rag washes the sweat from his face and he opens his eyes to gaze tiredly at his mother. “I couldn’t let him be punished for that. He was much too small to carry it around.” His eyes slip closed and his mother brushes his sweat-slicked hair away from his face.

“The boy?” Ben hums as he thinks back. 

“He was reassigned. I reasoned with Gardulla.” Shmi chuckles.

“Of course you did.”

“He’s working in a different section now. Somewhere more suited for him.” Shmi presses a kiss to his forehead and returns to her spot behind him. His leg throbs but it’s nothing compared to what’s to come.

“You’re very good at what you do.” Ben rolls his eyes from underneath his eyelids. 

“I have to be.” A cry breaks from his mouth before he tamps down on it as a needle pushes its way through his skin and the thread follows its path.

He doesn’t remember passing out, but his eyes are opening to find his body in a different position than it once was. His vision is blurry as he blinks the last remnants of a forced sleep from his eyes. Shmi is not too far from him.

She’s cleaning off blood and supplies when she notices he’s awake. She drops everything and carefully makes her way to him. 

“Hey.” She whispers as she combs a hand through his red hair. “How are you feeling?” Ben hums and closes his eyes for a moment. “Do you want to come eat or would you rather stay lying on the bench?” 

“Eat?” His mother's soft smile is a blessing to see when he opens his eyes. “Please.” 

“Of course, little one.”


	11. The Dead Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan Kenobi died before Ahsoka became a Padawan. She had only ever heard stories of her Master's brother Padawan. Now, he remained tied to Ahsoka as a ghost. Unfortunately, his soul was split in two.
> 
> This meant there was his kinder Light side and his Dark side. The Dark side was referred to as Ben and the Light was referred to as Obi-Wan to help her keep them separate in her mind.
> 
> No one else could see them.

“She should just kill him.” 

Ahsoka whipped her head around to glare at the dark figure behind her.

“Did you forget that I can hear you?” She asks with narrow eyes as the hooded figure allows a sharp laugh to escape his shadowed face.

“I think he did.” 

Her head turns to the other figure standing a good distance away from his shrouded counterpart.

Obi-Wan Kenobi died before Ahsoka became a Padawan. She had only ever heard stories of her Master's brother Padawan. Now, he remained tied to Ahsoka as a ghost. Unfortunately, his soul was split in two.

This meant there was his kinder Light side and his Dark Side. The Dark side was referred to as Ben and the Light was referred to as Obi-Wan to help her keep them separate in her mind.

No one else could see them.

This caused issues. 

“Are you talking to ghosts again, Ahsoka?” Qui-Gon Jinn was Ahsoka’s Grand-Master and knew Obi-Wan spoke to Ahsoka.

“Unfortunately.” She mumbled, keeping her glare on the two blue figures before her.

Obi-Wan managed an apologetic smile whilst no reaction was gained from Ben.

“I still think you should kill him,” Ben muttered from his cloak. “It would be easier.”

“It’s not the Jedi way.” Obi-Wan berated his darker self. Ben scoffed and stepped closer to Obi-Wan who moved back a step as well.

“Qui-Gon Jinn is the epitome of “the Jedi way”, right?” 

“What has this got to do with Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan questions as he continues to back away. 

“She’s his Grand-Master.” 

Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

“Here we go again.” She mutters under her breath.

“What are they fighting about this time?” Qui-Gon asks as he stands closer to his Grand-Padawan.

“Ben says I should just kill him,” Ahsoka motions to the bounty hunter they have tied up against the cave wall. “Obi-Wan says it’s not the Jedi way. Ben’s trying to convince Obi-Wan to let it slide.”

Obi-Wan’s completely backed up against the cave wall as Ben continues to rail on him about Lineages.

“He said you’re not the epitome of the Jedi way which means I should be able to get away with killing him because you wouldn’t mind.” Ahsoka relays as she rolls her eyes and glances up at her Grand-Master. “You don’t agree with that, right?”

“Of course not.” Qui-Gon’s gruff voice states. “Is Obi-Wan going to be alright?”

Ahsoka focuses back on the two spirits. Obi-Wan’s hunched in on himself whilst Ben seems to have grown a bit in size as he continues to yell at his lighter counterpart.

“I hope so.” 


	12. SCANDAL IN THE SENATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a single Jedi had their hands free of datapads. The Force was thick with disgust and slight anger as the article reflected against the eyes of the Jedi.
> 
> “SCANDAL IN THE SENATE: Can we trust someone to rule the Republic when they don’t love and worship Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”
> 
> That’s what the article opened with. It stirred the public of Coruscant (and other worlds in the Republic).
> 
> The Chancellor didn’t like Master Kenobi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!!! LISTEN UP!!! obiwanobi over on tumblr has this au called the 'obi wan kenobi fanclub au' where it's literally what you think it is. Everyone loves Obi-Wan. Everyone except Palpatine. There was an ask sent over for that au where the Chancellor was heard saying 'I just don't think Master Kenobi is a great Jedi' and it causes an uproar and that's how he's found out as the Sith Lord. 
> 
> Long story short, I saw this ask and it struck something in me and i needed to write it so here we are.

Anakin fumed as he stalked the halls of the Jedi Temple. The occupants of the Temple gave him a wide berth, not wanting to be in the way of the Knight. The didn’t look at him as he passed. They all knew what was wrong.

Everyone knew what was wrong.

Not a single Jedi had their hands free of datapads. The Force was thick with disgust and slight anger as the article reflected against the eyes of the Jedi.

**“SCANDAL IN THE SENATE: Can we trust someone to rule the Republic when they don’t love and worship Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?”**

That’s what the article opened with. It stirred the public of Coruscant (and other worlds in the Republic).

The Chancellor didn’t like Master Kenobi. 

“Outside the Senate building with Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was heard saying these words to his close friend. The Chancellor said, “ _I just don’t think Master Kenobi is that great of a Jedi.”_ Sources say Knight Skywalker was seen forcing back his outrage at the words as he politely informed the Chancellor he had somewhere to be. Knight Skywalker was last seen storming off to the Jedi Temple. Let’s just say, they may be friends no longer.” 

The broadcast played from the datapad of the Padawan sitting at the desk outside of the Council chambers. He didn’t look up as he felt the rage swirling from Knight Skywalker. He simply pressed the button that would allow the doors to open. He didn’t stop the furious Knight as he marched in. 

Inside the Council chambers, the members of said Council had yet to hear the news.

“I’ve connected the dots,” Anakin states as he pushes his way to the center of the room. Mace Windu levels a glare at the Knight that interrupted the meeting. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi lifted an eyebrow as he looked on at his seething former Padawan.

“Anakin? What’s wrong?”

Anakin looked at his former Master with happiness in his eyes, though the feeling quickly fell as he held out his datapad for the Master of the Council to take. 

“You haven’t heard,” Anakin states, waving the datapad in front of him, but Mace makes no move to take it. Anakin just rolls his eyes and looks for the broadcast of the situation. 

He plays it and watches with satisfaction as each of the members of the Council glower. Obi-Wan’s the only one who’s not sharing their look. Instead, the Master hides his red face in his head as he realizes what’s happened.

The broadcast stops and the room is filled with a deadly silence. 

Obi-Wan is the one who breaks the silence.

Clearing his throat and shifting on his seat, he says, “You said you connected the dots.” His voice is soft and careful as he eyes his former Padawan carefully. “What did you connect?”

Anakin’s face takes on an almost sinister smile as he looks at his former Master, then returns to stare down Mace Windu once more.

“Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord we’ve been looking for.” He says, watching as Mace’s face falls slightly, then lights up as he too understands where Anakin gets the idea from.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan starts, breaking the odd tension in the room that’s built up from each of the other Masters. “How do you know that?”

Anakin shoots his Master a soft smile.

“Because,” Anakin begins, voice smooth with an underlying hint of victory. “Anyone who doesn’t think you’re the greatest can only be the vilest of the Sith.”

The news reaches the Senate. It reaches the public.

Chancellor Palpatine is dead. He was revealed to be the Sith Lord and did indeed fight back against the Jedi that arrived to arrest him. 

The Republic sighs in relief. 


	13. Twin Suns Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You really want to help them?” Shmi asks her youngest. Anakin is quiet for a few minutes before he raises his head.
> 
> “Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted to write more and no one can stop me.

Qui-Gon Jinn knew the boy. There was no way he didn’t given how he felt when he first saw him.

Ben Skywalker was familiar to him, but he couldn’t figure out how.

“Slow steps.” Shmi’s voice is quiet and careful and Qui-Gon rises to meet her. She has her hands on Ben’s left arm and shoulder and the boy himself is limping and wincing as he walks. 

“Let me help.” Qui-Gon closes the distance between them quickly and takes Ben’s other arm. The red-head smiles at him with gratitude shining in tired eyes. “How are you feeling?” Qui-Gon asks as he carefully assists him to the dining table. Ben’s breathing is off and Qui-Gon feels a pang in his soul.

“Ben!” Anakin yells, pushing himself away from the table and rushing to his brother. He’s careful when he hugs the taller boy's legs and Ben smiles down at the mop of blond hair. 

“Hey.” Ben whispers, resting a hand on Anakin’s hair and ruffling it softly.

Shmi and Qui-Gon get Ben seated in a chair with a soft back. Qui-Gon dreads to think about how many times the seat has been used for occasions such as this one. 

“Have I missed anything important?” Ben asks as a plate is set before him and he shoots a thankful smile to his mother. She smiles softly in return and sits next to him. 

“No,” Anakin replies, his attention already straying back to his food. Ben quirks an eyebrow and looks at his mother. Shmi just laughs lightly.

“This is Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padme Naberrie. Their ship’s hyperdrive is broken and this was the closest planet for them to land on.” Shmi informs her son as he eats slowly. 

“A Jedi?” Ben asks, his eyes falling to Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon nods and shows Ben his lightsaber. Something flickers in both of their minds, but it’s too fast to decipher. They share confused glances before returning to their food. Shmi must pick up on something because she stares at Qui-Gon, but she doesn’t say anything. “Have you had any luck with finding a hyperdrive here?” 

Qui-Gon shakes his head, but Anakin intervenes.

“They came to Watto’s shop.” The young boy explains. “They only have Republic credits, though.”

Ben hums at the information.

“Republic credits aren’t any good here.” He mumbles around a mouthful of food.

“So we’ve been told,” Qui-Gon replies with a small smile.

“What do you plan to do?”

“I’m not sure,” Qui-Gon says, his eyes on his food as he thinks. 

“You could gamble,” Anakin says, then cowers under the stares from his mother and brother. “I’m just saying, it’s the best bet they have!” He says, shrinking in on himself.

“What would he gamble on?” Padme asks, entering herself into the conversation.

Anakin shifts and Ben’s eyes widen.

“No.” His voice is firm and it leaves no room for argument. “You’re not doing that.” 

Anakin rolls his eyes and slouches in his seat as he pushes his food around on his plate.

“It’s too dangerous, Ani.” His mother adds, though her voice is softer than Ben’s.

“What’s too dangerous?” Padme asks, curiosity filling her voice. Ben and his mother look at each other before Shmi sighs and lowers her eyes.

“Podracing.” She says shortly. Qui-Gon jolts at the idea.

“That  _ is _ dangerous.” He says, looking at Anakin. “You podrace?” 

Anakin nods happily, his hair flopping into his eyes. 

“I’m the only human who can.” He states proudly. 

“It doesn’t mean you should,” Ben says quietly, eyes cast down to his plate. 

“But it’ll help them get what they need!” Anakin argues, watching his brother flinch at the loudness of the words. “Don’t you want to help them?!”

“That’s not what-”

“Don’t you?” Anakin interrupts his brother. His voice is filled with hurt and Ben knows Anakin’s trying to guilt him. Ben chews on his lower lip until his mother places a hand on her shoulder. 

“What would you even gamble?” Ben asks, eyes still downcast.

“Our ship.” Qui-Gon states. There’s a moment of tense silence and Ben knows Padme is glaring at the tall Jedi. “If Anakin were to win, we would get the hyperdrive. If he lost, Watto could have our ship.”

“That’s risky,” Ben says, lifting his eyes to meet the Jedi’s.

“It could work,” Anakin says. He falls silent when his brother turns a glare on him. Ben’s resolve seems to weaken and he looks at his mother once more. She makes the rules in their house. Her say is final.

“You really want to help them?” Shmi asks her youngest. Anakin is quiet for a few minutes before he raises his head.

“Yes.” 

Ben sighs and leans carefully into the padded back of the chair, wincing as his back rests against the padding. 

“Then it’s settled.” Shmi decides.

Ben can’t help but feel worried over the whole thing.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”


	14. Healer Part 2

“You knew my name,” Qui-Gon observes as Obi-Wan sits patiently on the bed in medical.

“An astute observation,” Obi-Wan states dryly as he keeps his gaze away from Jinn’s signature. 

“How?”

Obi-Wan snorts and shakes his head. He winces at the pain that lances through his head at the motion. 

“Of course you wouldn’t remember me,” Obi-Wan says quietly, lowering his head to gaze unseeing at his hands. “I was very young when we met. I was blind then as well. That’s the reason I was sent away.” He informs the General. “You know you were my last hope. No Master had picked me to be their Padawan learner. I thought, if anyone would pick me, it would be the great Master Qui-Gon Jinn.” Obi-Wan sighs and slumps. “I was foolish to believe you would take me on. You were still grieving over your last Padawan. You needed time. I’m sure you needed to get away from teaching, and taking me on would only increase the lessons taught.”

The med bay is silent as Obi-Wan sits in thought. 

“I was still learning to see Force signatures. I hadn’t quite figured it out yet, but I thought you would have been able to help me. Especially with nature.” Obi-Wan pauses to let his tale sink in for a moment. “You’re strong in the Living Force. I’m not. I spent time with the MediCorps, but they didn’t understand how to help me see the signatures of plants, rivers, animals, those sorts of things. You would have been able to help me with that. I knew it. Master Yoda knew it. The only one that wouldn’t allow our pairing to happen, was you. I’ve been on my own, away from the MediCorps for nearly twelve years, hopping from planet to planet and helping those that could not help themselves.”

“This war has just made things far more difficult. I can’t see Droids. I can hear them, but only when it’s nearly too late.” Obi-Wan clears his throat. “It’s nice to hear that you ended up training a Padawan, though.” He lifts his head and turns to face Jinn. His signature is dull and slightly hurt by all he’s heard. “I hope you’re kind to him. I hope you’re doing all you can to teach him, even if he’s got a Padawan of his own.” He smiles and tilts his head. “I hope you don’t make the same mistakes twice.”


	15. AI Obi-Wan

“Anakin,” 

Anakin stops short at the sound of his name. The room is silent and Anakin can’t escape it. 

“Don’t do it.” There are a few minutes of silence before the voice banishes the silence away again. “You know you don’t want to. You know deep down that this is wrong.” 

Anakin frowns and tries to push away the calm voice. He tries to sweep it away, but it doesn’t work. It doesn’t leave as he exits the room and enters the cold hallways of the Destroyer.

“Think about it.” The blue figure wavers in front of him. Holos were fickle things, but this one was even more so. 

“You can’t do anything to stop me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin growls as he looks the AI head-on. The AI seems to shrink a little, but he straightens up once more.

“They’re just children.” Obi-Wan pleads, following Anakin’s determined walk through the halls. “They’ve done nothing wrong.” Obi-Wan’s voice hardens as he tries to stop the man. “You can’t seriously tell me that you want to do this!”

“I do!” Anakin yells and Obi-Wan flinches. His blue form wavers again and Anakin almost fears he might disappear for a moment. “I do want this.” He growls out again and Obi-Wan’s face falls. 

“Anakin-”

“I’m doing this,” Anakin interrupts with a snarl. “I’m doing this for you.” It’s what Anakin believes. Palpatine- 

No.  _ Sidious  _ told him he could give Obi-Wan a body. He could bring him into this world. 

Obi-Wan shakes his head with sad eyes trained on his friend.

“I don’t this.” He whispers. “If you go through with this I will  _ never _ forgive you.” He reaches out a hand to his Fallen friend but grimaces when his hand slips through Anakin’s form. “That’s a promise.”

Anakin stands there with his eyes lowered to the ground. He knows Obi-Wan doesn’t understand what he’s saying. He knows he’ll change his mind when he’s given a body. He knows-

“Whatever you’re telling yourself, it’s not true.” Obi-Wan’s voice breaks through Anakin’s thoughts. “Anakin, if you do as Palpatine says, you will never see me again.” 

Anakin pauses on his slow turn towards the exit of the landed Destroyer. 

“Oh, I think we’ll be seeing each other far more than you think, Obi-Wan.” He finishes his turn and leaves the ship.


	16. Interview Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of fun with these interview drabbles hahaha

The holo is slightly blurry as the image comes into focus. It’s of two Clone Troopers standing side by side outside. A cruiser sits in the background as repairs are done on it. 

“Lightsabers?” A raised eyebrow accompanies the question. 

_ Marshal Commander Cody, 212th Attack Batallion _

Commander Cody shares a look with his counterpart.

“What about them?” The second Trooper asks.

_ Captain Rex, 501st Legion _

The scene cuts to the inside of  _ The Negotiator.  _ Two Troopers in white armor sit side by side. Neither of them have paint on their armor, and they don’t have names to give the reporters.

“If you’ve never seen a lightsaber up close, you should put it on your bucket list.”

_ CT-8874, 212th Attack Battalion _

He nudges the man next to him. The other Trooper shrugs a shoulder and nods.

“I mean, he’s not wrong.”

_ CT-8875, 212th Attack Battalion _

“You know,” CT-8875 continues, lifting a finger and wagging thoughtfully at CT-8874. “There’s something the General always tells General Skywalker.” He thinks for a moment before snapping his fingers and grinning. “They say they’re weapon is their life.”

The scene changes with CT-8875’s voice speaking over the scene.

General’s Skywalker and Kenobi are standing near each other. Kenobi seems to be lecturing the other General on something with Commander Cody standing not too far from his General with his bucket under his arm.

_ “Yeah, apparently it’s a common thing to hear leaving the General’s mouth.” _

“This weapon is your life, Anakin.” General Kenobi says sternly. The holo-recording manages to catch Commander Cody looking directly at it. 

_ “You can see Commander Cody’s soul leave his body every time the General says that.” _

The scene cuts back to Commander Cody and Captain Rex. 

“Yeah, Cody’s General is a wise man,” Captain Rex says with a smirk. “Too bad he doesn’t listen to his own lectures.” 

Commander Cody’s eyes dim as though he’s recalling the number of times his General has lost his lightsaber. 

“He even has a special hook for Kenobi’s ‘saber.” Captain Rex points to the mentioned space on Commander Cody’s belt. 

“Don’t you think that has a special meaning to it?” The Reporter asks from behind the Holo-Recorder.

Time seems to freeze as the two Clones pale at the idea. 

Commander Cody clears his throat and straightens up a bit. 

“If you’ll excuse me, I have an urgent meeting with my General to get to.” Commander Cody turns on his heel. “General! I need to speak with you!”

“Whatever about?” General Kenobi’s voice can be heard faintly as he replies. 

“It’s got to do with your lightsaber!”

The clip ends with Captain Rex giving the viewers a long-suffering look.


	17. Interview Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having far too much fun with these dang interview drabbles

“Relationships?” A Chalactan Jedi raises an eyebrow at the question. There are younglings racing around behind her. They seem to be trying to catch an older Jedi that’s attempting to outrun them. 

_ High General Depa Billaba _

Her eyes shine as she thinks.

“Relationships are fine,” She says with a smile. “It’s the attachment we have to worry about. Take Skywalker, for example.” Behind her, a grunt sounds as the Jedi is finally pulled to the ground and covered by the younglings. 

The scene changes and a young Togruta stands beside a young Mirialan.

“Skyguy?” The Togruta flicks her eyes to her companion and smiles brightly.

_ Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Padawan _

“If anyone knows anything about relationships, it would be him.” Her teeth glint in the sun as she smiles.

“He seems to be under the impression that it’s not allowed.” Ahsoka’s companion chimes in.

_ Barriss Offee, Jedi Padawan _

“They are?” The Interviewer asks. “Allowed, I mean?” 

The scene cuts to two Masters standing outside a set of doors. One is tall with an imposing stare whilst the other is short and green.

“They’re allowed. It’s just dangerous to get attached.” The taller Master says with a small quirk of his lips. 

_ High General Mace Windu _

“Someone told you about Skywalker, didn’t they?” He asks with a teasing lilt in his voice. “His relationship is well known throughout the Jedi Order.” He smiles a bit wider. “He thinks we don’t know about it.”

“Hmmm,” The smaller Master hums and nods. “Bad at hiding it, they are.”

_ High General Yoda _

“There’s currently a bet going on through the Order to see how long it takes them to realize that we know.” Windu cuts in and sends a look down at Yoda. “It’s already been going on for 2 years.”

“Win the bet, I will.” Yoda sounds sure of himself as he laughs. “Won something already, Master Kenobi has.”

The scene changes once more. Master Kenobi is seen sitting on a chair with his men bustling about behind and around him. His Commander stands next to him with his arms folded behind his back.

Based on the cane resting next to the chair, the viewers can assume the Commander is there to make sure his General doesn’t try getting up and helping the men. 

“Yes, I was the first to notice something going on between Anakin and . . .” He cuts himself off and glances up at the Commander. 

_ High General Obi-Wan Kenobi  _ and  _ Marshal Commander Cody  _ pop up during the silent exchange. They seem to be contemplating whether or not to tell the Interviewer and their crew who Anakin is involved with. 

Kenobi shrugs his shoulders and sighs. 

“Honestly, they’re not that subtle.” He continues. “I wouldn’t be surprised if anyone else has seen them together.”

A voice-over continues as footage of Skywalker and Senator Amidala are seen together.

_ “They don’t seem to understand that kissing behind a pillar is a very easy place to be spotted.”  _ The two lovers do just that. Commander Cody is shown walking past them. His eyes drift from the two, then slowly to the Holoprojector, and his soul seems to drain from his body.  _ “It seems to be a favorite of theirs.”  _ Clips of the General and Senator kissing behind the pillar are shown with numerous Jedi and Clones witnessing the moment. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised General Skywalker  _ hasn’t  _ come clean about it to you, Sir,” Cody adds, and although his face is hidden from view, anyone could tell the Commander is smiling. “What with you practically being his father.”

“Wait, what?” The Interviewer asks with curiosity lacing their voice. General Kenobi perks up at that. 

“I’m surprised we haven’t talked about Lineage’s yet.” Kenobi winces and shrinks in his seat as a loud voice echoes through the ship. The clones behind the Commander and General freeze and shoot sympathetic looks to their General. 

“How many times have I told you,” A Twilek healer comes into the frame. “You’re not to leave without my clearance.”

The clip ends with Kenobi’s face turning red under the berating, and Commander Cody’s shoulders shaking with poorly suppressed laughter. 


	18. Interview Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have far too much fun with this AU, seriously. 
> 
> That being said! I'm taking requests for this AU. So, if you want something written for this, please let me know! You can comment on this OR send me an ask over on Tumblr! I'm meantforinfinitesadness.

The most recent clip opens with General Kenobi standing in what the Jedi called The Room of a Thousand Fountains. His face is graced with a soft smile that adds to the calm feeling of the room.

_ High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Third System Army _

“Believe it or not,” He starts softly, his smile never leaving his face. “We know a lot more about families than the beings of the galaxy seem to think.”

The clip switches to a new location. Two clones stand side by side in the quiet mess hall on one of the Star Cruisers currently docked on Coruscant.

_ Marshal Commander Cody  _ and  _ Captain Rex _ show up on the clip in front of the clones.

“I think they call them Lineages,” Commander Cody says with a questioning look sent to Captain Rex. The Captain nods and shifts on his feet.

“Yeah, I think I’ve heard General Skywalker talk about them sometimes.”

The clip changes once more. This time, Generals Windu and Billaba are seen outside the entrance to The Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“A Lineage is the line of Masters and Padawans.” General Windu explains. “For example, my Master was Cyslin Myr.” He points to General Billaba. “Once I was able, I trained my Padawan, Depa. I’m her Master and my Master would be her Grand-Master.”

“It’s like a family tree?” A voice outside the shot asks and Depa and Mace exchange looks before nodding.

“They’re not all like that though,” Depa adds with a smile. “Master Yoda has a few Lineages. Each of them different.”

“He trained Obi-Wan’s Lineage,” Mace continues with a small shrug. “You could ask either him or Yoda about that certain Lineage.”

The clip changes and instead of Yoda or Kenobi, the being filling the shot is a Kel Dor Master.

_ General Koon of the 104th Batallion _

“That Lineage is an interesting one.” The General starts with a hum. “Master Yoda trained his Padawan,” There’s a slight lift of his mask that indicates a small smile. “Count Dooku, to be precise. He in turn trained Qui-Gon Jinn who trained three Padawans. Feemor, Xanatos, and Obi-Wan.”

The clip changes once again. It’s Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Their mouths hang open in surprise and a cup drops and shatters in the background.

“Did you say-” Commander Cody pauses as he tries to work the idea through his head.

“Count Dooku is-” Captain Rex tries to continue the thought, but fails.

“Hang on.” Cody holds up a finger and takes a few deep breaths. “You’re saying, the leader of the Separatists is-”

“Something like a Grandfather to me?” The scene changes back to the calm face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His smile is still there. “Yes, that’s true.” He doesn’t seem bothered by the fact. Obi-Wan shrugs and slips his hands into the sleeves of his robe. “I only ever met him once, before all of this happened. It was a long time ago.”

The scene goes back to the clones and Cody is seen shaking his head.

“Sorry, I just-” He breathes slowly through his nose. “I need to go see my General.”

Captain Rex watches the Commander leave the room. 

“So,” The clip goes back to General Koon who continues as though he didn’t just drop a piece of information that could affect the war. “Obi-Wan, Feemor, and Xanatos are brother Padawans. Obi-Wan trained Anakin who is currently training Ahsoka. So, Master Yoda is Obi-Wan’s Great-Grand Master and therefore Ahsoka’s Great-Great-Great Grand Master.” He pauses to let the information sink in. “Though, if you were to ask Master Yoda, he would tell you Obi-Wan is his favorite.”

The clip changes one last time. It’s a dimly lit room with wide windows. Master Yoda is there kicking holos of a small, copper-haired boy smiling brightly and hand-drawn pictures with the initials OWK messily scribbled in the corner.

“Favorites, I do not have.” He denies the words General Koon let slip a few minutes before. “The way of the Grand Master, it is not.” As he says those words, the door to his quarters open and off-screen, someone can be heard talking to the small Master.

“I got all those teas for Master Kenobi for his name-day as you asked! But the tea set, new boots, and stuffed toy Lothcat will take a few more days.” 

Master Yoda rushes off-screen, and the sound of wood hitting shins and unintelligible mumbling can be heard as the scene fades to black.


	19. Soulmates

CC-2224 dreamed in black and white. That wasn’t unusual for him or his brothers. The world around them was in black and white. They didn’t know what color their sheets were or what color the Kaminoans were.

They didn’t know, and that was normal.

They knew  _ why  _ they only saw in black and white. They were informed as soon as they were able to comprehend speech. 

“Your eyes have not yet met the eyes of the other half of your soul.” The soft voice of a Kaminoan would say. “If that time ever comes, then your vision will be filled with the colors of the galaxy we live in.”

(It wasn’t a missed fact that the Kaminoans said “if” and not “when”. CC-2224 and his brothers were aware of what they were.)

So, CC-2224 was content to live his life (however short it may be) in black and white. 

That changed when his brothers started reporting back that they started to see in color. 

Bly had commed him one day with the biggest smile CC-2224 had seen on his face in a long while. Bly informed his brother that the world exploded with color the second he and his General locked eyes.

CC-2224 remembered the cold feeling in his stomach at the words. His smile didn’t fade and it hid the dread that whirled inside him. His brother’s other half was his General. 

A Jedi. 

CC-2224 was well informed about their Generals. He knew their rules. He heard about their thoughts about attachment. 

(He didn’t have it in him to tell Bly it wouldn’t last.)

Though, it all changed when CC-2224 met his General. 

CC-2224 didn’t remember a lot from the encounter. He was too busy taking in the sudden burst of colors that flooded his vision. 

What he did remember was this:

He remembered standing straight. His eyes locked somewhere ahead of him. He remembered a soft voice speaking to him.

“Hello there,” The voice said. The smile could be heard in his words and it made CC-2224 relax a bit. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, the General over the Third Systems Army and more specifically the 212th Attack Battalion and 7th Sky Corps.” A man fills his vision. “What’s your name?”

“CC-” 

The General shakes his head and his shoulders slump.

“Your  _ name _ Commander. Not your designation.”

CC-2224 took a deep breath, then let it out.

“Cody, Sir.” Cody’s eyes shift down to his Generals. The sharp intake of breath that leaves both of their mouths is drowned out by the sudden bursting of colors. 

He doesn’t know how long the two of them were standing there, breathing harshly as they tried to comprehend what had happened. Though, by the end of it, they were both proud owners of raging headaches.

Cody’s General sways a bit and his blue eyes (blue! Cody could see the blue!) were bright with excitement.

“Well, Commander Cody,” General Kenobi’s voice draws Cody in and he’s fascinated by the color of his hair. “It seems you and I will be spending quite some time together.” His General’s mouth flicks into a soft smile and Cody feels himself relaxing a bit more. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I know nothing of Star Wars and just flub my way through my writing haha! Anyway, hope you enjoy these little things I post in between my other fics. If not, that's fine.


End file.
